Like Father Like Son
by Anteyra
Summary: 10 years after Bond’s retirement and his daughter needs his help in capturing an assassin who plans to kill Bond in revenge for his father’s death, who plans to continue doing what his father started. please R&R - It's really not that confusing-Honest
1. Saving the day again

It was April, April 28th 2017. It was a lovely spring afternoon in Surrey and James Bond was happily watching the news with his wife Jinx at their home near Epsom. James had just finished his glass of Vodka Martini and was toying with the glass in his hands.

"And now a story from Greece. Here's our reporter, Greg Hammil reporting live from the island of Santorini." Said the female news reporter at her desk as she tidied up her papers in front of her.

"What's she been up to this time?" Bond sighed as he began to guess what his 20-year-old daughter had been up to.

"She's been on the news more times than you have been."

"Don't remind me." James said a little depressed at his daughter's brilliance.

"Good evening Jenny. This is Greg Hammil at the Santorini airport where we have got a report of a plane crash. Suprisingly there have been no fatalities, and the police are on the scene arresting the hijacker. Here with me now is Morito Fransioto. Good evening detective Fransioto."

"Good evening Mr Hammil. Well, as you know we couldn't have caught the hijacker without the help of one person. A British girl but she seems to have disappeared, but our thanks go to her." He said smiling at the camera

"Yep. It's Cassie again, saving the world just you used to." Jinx stood up and moved out into the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"I should never have told her those missions." James stood up and followed her. "No thanks." At that moment the phone rang and James went to pick it up. "Hello?" he said down the telephone line

"Hi Dad!" Came the reply from the other end, somewhere in Greece. As soon as he heard the voice he recognised it as being that of his own daughter.

"Cassie! What have you been up to this time?"

"So, you've seen the news then?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"At the airport. I had to blend in with the crowd so I wouldn't be seen." She said pleased with what she had done. She had just saved the lives of 50 odd people, and the hijacker had not been injured badly and was now going to go to prison.

"Cassie, you really need to stop doing this."

"You worry too much Dad, I'm fine! All I've got is just a bump on the head from when the plane crashed, but other than that I'm fine and I saved a whole load of people!" James sighed, he knew his daughter was right and that he was worrying too much. "I don't remember much about the old 007 stopping any of his missions!"

"That's different. I was a lot older than you are now!"

"Makes it even more surprising for those that want to take over the world then doesn't it? They'd never expect a young girl to beat them and put a wrench in their plans!" she said happily. Cassie had been a 00 agent for 3 years and had been made 007 after the man who had taken Bond's number was killed 4 weeks prior to her becoming an agent.

"You'd better listen to your daughter James!" Jinx called from the kitchen as she moved out into the living room holding the wireless telephone, listening to their conversation.

"Hi Jinx." Cassie called over the phone to her stepmother. When James realised that he had a daughter he was quite surprised to find out that her mother was Ruth West, a woman he had met on a mission 3 years before finally killing Alec Trevelyan. But Ruth had given her up for adoption and when Cassie was old enough she managed to find her father and went to live with him.

"Hi Cassie. I don't suppose you'll be home for dinner today will you?"

"I'm afraid not. M wants me back at headquarters to give a report. I'll most likely be home tomorrow evening though." Cassie explained. Both Jinx and James were proud of her, even though James didn't show it that much and spent most of his time worrying about her.

"All right. Bye honey."

"Bye dad, bye Jinx. My plane's about to land so I'd better get a move on." And she hung up. James placed the receiver back onto the holder. Jinx moved over to him and began to massage his shoulders. A smile quickly covered his face.

"Ah, that feels good."

"Now you sit down and relax." James sat down on the sofa as he was told and he soon fell asleep.

In Cuba, the weather was sunny as always. The birds were singing and the waves on the beach were pleasing, but there was no one around to hear those lovely sounds. Very soon a helicopter landed in a field and a young man jumped out along with 3 men holding large machine guns. They moved off and soon came to a large lake. At least that's what everyone thought. The young man pressed a button on a control pad that he took out of his pocket and soon the water was drained away. What the men saw was quite an intriguing sight. There appeared to be some sort of satellite dish at the bottom of where the lake had been and it was covered in slime and all smashed up. They made their way down to the bottom of where the lake had been and down to hatch. Near to the hatch, trapped under the mess of twisted metal, was a body. One piece of metal going right through his stomach. His eyes wide with horror. The young man stood looking at him for a minute then turned away and moved down to the hatch. They opened it and climbed inside.

Inside it was a mess. Slime covered the walls from where the water had been for several years and there was loads of broken machinery and a few dead bodies from men who had been killed several years ago. The young man moved over to one body that was totally different from the rest. It was a man who had broken glasses on his face and a large grin. His arms were in a victory position, obviously he must've spoken too soon cause now he was frozen. The young smiled at his position. He looked away to look at everything else.

"Help me!" a muffled voice suddenly sounded. The young man looked at the frozen man. The man looked dead though. He must've been hearing things and moved away. "Help me!" He heard again, very muffled. He turned round to face the frozen man again.

"Sir, the voice seems to be coming from this man!" one of the men said pointing at the frozen man.

"Please, thaw me out!" he said. The men stood there shocked at what they were hearing. Somehow the drain of the water had increased the temperature in the place and had begun to thaw out the man bringing him back to life, but surely the water would've drowned him. What ever had happened the man was still alive, and no one could explain why. All logic and theory of being underwater showed he should be dead – but he was very much alive.

"Do as he says!" the young man ordered and quickly the men scrambled around, trying to find some way of thawing this man out. They soon had a fire started and soon the man was moving. They wrapped him up in a blanket and gave him a cup of chicken soup.

"Thank you so much. I don't know how long I've been here!" he said, they realised that he had a Russian accent.

"What is your name?" the young man asked.

"Boris Grishenko. Who are you?"

"I'm Michael Trevelyan."

"He has a son? I never knew that. Where is Alec?" Boris was surprised. He had known a lot about the man he had worked for before he was frozen, but knew nothing abut a son, maybe because of the fact his boss didn't know he had a son.

"My father is dead. He was killed 18 years ago." Boris looked shock. He realised that he must've been down in that position frozen for 18 years! He didn't know what to say. "You knew my father?"

"I was helping him to destroy London. Then that Bond came along and stopped his plans! It must've been Bond that killed him!"

"Bond? James Bond? The retired MI6 agent?"

"Yeah, that's the one? You know him?" Boris asked. A plan was quickly forming in his head.

"I know of him. He retired 10 years ago."

"You know there is still one Goldeneye satellite left. We could finish your father's plan!"

"That sounds like fun." Michael replied smiling. "Get this place tidied up! And get new equipment down here. Also get some fresh clothes for Boris. He needs them."

"Could I also have a new pair of glasses?" He asked. Michael turned to Boris.

"Of course you can." Michael placed a hand on Boris' shoulder. "You my friend shall help me avenge my father's death!"

"Do you know what it was he was trying to do before Bond killed him?"

"Err… no." Michael replied.

"Well in that case I shall explain it to you." Boris said placing a cold shivering hand on Michael's back, smiling. The pair began to move off around the secret underground base as Boris explained to the boy the mechanics and engineering behind the plan that was Goldeneye.


	2. Returning Home

CHAPTER 2

An Olympic Airways plane safely landed at Heathrow Airport. On board was young Cassandra Bond, although everyone called her Cassie. Once she had collected her luggage and had been through passport control she was outside the main terminal building. The early morning wind feeling cool against her face after being in a hot plane for about 3 and half hours and then inside the terminal for another hour waiting to get past all the checks. She crossed the road and entered the car park. Fumbling through her bag she found her keys and jumped into her darkgreen Jag. She left the car park and drove into the middle of London to the MI6 headquarters. Once at the gate she lowered her window so she could speak to the guard.

"Good morning Miss Bond."

"Morning Jerry. Let me in would ya?" She said as she passed her card to him.

"Of course." He passed her card back to her and then went back into his hut and raised the barrier. Cassie easily found a parking space and parked the car. Then grabbing her coat and bag she walked up to the main doors to the buildings. She took out her identity card and swiped it through the machine. A click was heard and she opened the door. She jumped into the lift and pushed the button for the 3rd floor. The doors closed and the lift moved up.

"Welcome to Level 3" an automated voice said as the doors began to open. Cassie stepped out of the lift and the doors closed behind her. She walked along the corridor and into a small office.

"Miss Moneypenny. Thought I'd find you here. Don't you ever sleep?" Cassie said as she hung her coat up on the coat stand by the door. The woman from behind the desk looked up from her paper work at Cassie. She smiled when she saw the cheery face of her young friend.

"Hello Cassie. Of course I don't you know that. I heard what you did on Santorini, great job. Did you have a good journey?"

"I'm tired as hell! Spent around 6 hours on two different planes, another 3 hours waiting at the airports for everything. And then another hour driving here from Heathrow." She said smiling at her friend.

"You'd best go in. M's waiting for you."

"Thanks." She said and moved over to the door. She opened it and then opened the second door. She closed both doors behind her and she was in a large room. Portraits of past 00 agents hang on the wall, one she was particularly proud of was the one directly behind the wooden desk. It was of her father – James Bond. James had been in the service for 40 years, a record that none of the other men had managed to break, also he was the only one who had not been killed on a mission, but had retired. Her eyes averted from the picture to the man sitting in a brown leather chair behind the desk.

"Good morning 007" he said, taking the pipe out of his mouth.

"M." She smiled. Pipes weren't used that often these days, but still this man in front of her didn't seem to want to give his up.

"Well done with the hijacker in Greece."

"Thank you sir."

"Please take a seat." Cassie moved forward and sat in the brown leather chair the opposite side of the desk from M and sat in it, placing her black bag on the floor next to her. "How much do you know about a man called Alec Trevelyan?"

"Alec Trevelyan?" M nodded his head. Cassie began to think back about things her father had said, that's where she remembered that name. "He was a 00. A Lienz Cossack. About 19 years ago he'd set up a plan to rob the bank of England with a satellite called Goldeneye. James Bond however was able to kill him before he plan was actually completed. He and James were very close friends."

"I see James didn't hold back on anything." M leant on his desk and picked up a brown paper folder. He toyed with it in his hands as he spoke. "What do you know of Michael Trevelyan?"

"I haven't come across that name before. But I'm guessing it's some sort of relation to Alec? Bother?"

"His son."

"There's a surprise." She said sarcastically. M pressed a button on his desk and the picture of James raised up into the ceiling to reveal a large monitor. A picture of Cuba appeared with a very large lake at one end of the Island. M picked up a long pole.

"Yesterday morning our satellite detected a helicopter landing in a field close to where Alec was killed." using the pole he indicated where the helicopter had landed.

"The Goldeneye station?" M nodded his head.

"That area had been made off limits 18 years ago and no one has stepped foot anywhere near that place." He pressed another button and the picture changed to a closer shot of the lake, but the water was gone and in its place was a large concrete basin. Cassie stood up to get a better look at the monitor. "Several minutes later the Lake where the station is had been completely drained of all the water and Michael along with 3 of his men entered the base."

"You think he's going to try and finish what his father was going to do?"

"That's what I want you to find out." he said using the pole to point at the young woman.Hethen picked up the brown fodler and passedit to Cassie. She tried to stifle a yawn as M spoke. "I want you out in Cuba this evening, and find out what is going on there." He noticed her yawning. "But first get some sleep."

"Yes sir." She said nodding her head and smiling.

"Off you go." Cassie picked up her bag and walked out of the room. Once she was back in the office with Moneypenny she yawned wildly.

"Meeting boring?" Moneypenny laughed.

"I'll never understand how dad was able to stay up nearly 24:7!" she said. Moneypenny laughed as Cassie walked out, picking up her coat as she left.

Cassie got home at around 4'o'clock that morning and surprisingly she was met by her father coming out of his bedroom, dresed in hisblue drsesing gown.

"Welcome home Cassie."

"Thanks dad." She said as she hugged him.

"So, how long are you home for?" Cassie pulled out of the hug and walked into the kitchen and began to boil the kettle.

"I'm off to Cuba this afternoon."

"Cuba? What for?"

"I thought all my missions were supposed to be classified information, I can't tell you!" She went over to a cupboard and got a mug out, placing it on the work surface near the kettle. She opened a jar next to the kettle and pulled out a teabag dropping it into the mug. She then opened a second jar and put two teaspoons of sugar into the mug.

"Come on, I've been in the service for 40 years! Surely you can trust me!"

"It's not really that I don't trust you dad, I just think that this mission is one you just shouldn't know about the goings on."

"Why not? A new gene therapy unit has opened up?" Cassie looked at him, remembering the mission he had talked about with Zao and Gustav Graves. "All right, Cuba… Cuba… Cuba... What else happened in Cuba?" The kettle clicked and Cassie poured the hot water into the mug. Stirring the teabag around a bit before picking it out and throwing it in the bin. She moved over to the fridge and took the milk out, pouring some into the mug. She put the milk back, picked up the mug and moved out of the kitchen with James following her. "Come on, tell me. Why are you off to Cuba?" Cassie lokked at him then sighed.

"We think someone knows the location of the Goldeneye because the lake has been drained out and a man called Michael Trevelyan has entered the base."

"Michael? How the hell would he know about Alec's movements just before he died? He would only have been three years old!"

"That's why I'm going out there to go and find out what he's doing there!" she moved out of the living room and went into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. James went and sat on the sofa and sighed. He had to kill Alec, he had to kill his best friend. He had a duty to his country and he had to protect it. Before Alec's real death he and James had shared so many missions together and had so much fun, he just couldn't believe that Alec was trying to destroy the economy of England.

Suddenly a window shattering in the kitchen caused James to stand up. Suddenly an explosion was heard and flames leapt out of the kitchen. James quickly dived onto the floor to avoid being seriously burned. Jinx and Cassie rushed out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"James?" Jinx called as she entered the room. James stood up from behind the sofa and Jinx went over to him, giving him a hug. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Cassie had quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and had managed to put the flames out. The three of them entered the room and looked around them.

"I guess we won't be having any meals in here for a few days." James said as he picked up a broken pot and placed it back down onto the table. Cassie moved around near to the broken window and looked out. The dark garden was still and there was no movement. She then noticed a plastic container on the floor by her feet. She bent down and picked it up. Twisting half one way and half the other she was able to unscrew it and onto the floor feel a piece of paper.

"What have you go there Cassie?" Jinx asked as she moved over to Cassie.

"It looks like a note."

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" a voice called from near the door. "Hi Cassie." He said as soon as he saw his sister.

"Are you all right Malcolm?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?" He replied, moving to stand next to his father.

"It's a note all right." Cassie called as she read the paper, looking over at her father and stepbrother.


End file.
